


Fangs and Fur

by Tangerine_Catnip



Series: The Twins Get Kinky [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Size Difference, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: Kravitz tests out a new spell and Taako proves he has eyes bigger than his… well, everything else.





	Fangs and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t double check to see if this level of kink is a thing in this fandom or not. So, sorry? Maybe?

“I was wondering if you’d help me with a spell I’m working on?”  
  
Taako pulled himself up on his elbow, taking the weight of his head off Kravitz’s lap.

“Sure, my dude. Is it transmutation magic?”

“Yes.”

“Sweet, yeah, I can absolutely help you out with that. What are you making into what?”

Kravitz didn’t reply for a moment, prompting Taako to sit up and get a better look at his boyfriend’s expression of mild embarrassment.

“First, I want you to know that this wasn’t my idea.”

“Uh, okay. Whose idea was it?”

“Keven.”

“Oh god! Him, again?”

Taako had never met the reaper in question, but he heard enough about him through various post-work bitch sessions to know that he was both a show-off and the most probable cause of any massive fuck-ups that pulled Kravitz away from Taako time.

“What did he do?”

“Less something he did, more something he started.”

Taako waved his hand in the universal sign for ‘go on’.

“Are you familiar with the concept of a hellhound?”

“I think so. Like Cerberus and junk? Three heads and a ton of teeth?”

“More or less. Keven insists that in addition to a mundane and skeletal form, it would be useful to cultivate a variety of animal guises for intimidation and physical strength.”

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait. You’re all learning how to turn into dogs? Is that what you’re telling me here?”

Kravitz nodded, his teeth clenched behind his calm expression.

“And the Raven Queen is making you do this?”

“No, of course not. It… it’s just the idea has caught on, and I can’t be the only one not doing it. “

“Ahhhh, yeah, fosho. If everyone else is doing it, then you gotta jump right off that cliff, Deadman. Do you need help getting started or…?”

“No. I’ve got most of it. I just wanted your opinion since this is your field.”

“Definitely. Do it up bea. Let’s see those fangs.”

Kravitz nodded and slowly stood up. “I need a little more space,” he explained as he took several long steps away from the blanket and out into the empty field they’d been picnicking in.

Taako crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees, watching attentively.

Kravitz pulled the hood of his cape up, shrouding his face in shadow. The sun was starting to set on the horizon line behind them, throwing the world into sharp focus where light and darkness mixed.

Kravitz closed his eyes, and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly, the change took hold.

Kravitz's fingertips elongated into sharpened points then curled back to merge into a pair of huge paws. Glossy onyx fur chased up Kravitz’s arms, splitting open the sleeves of his suit jacket and shirt. Kravitz fell to his knees as the wave passed all the way down his back, ending in a long shaggy tail that sprouted from his back.

Slowly Kravitz raised his head, the hood was long gone, replaced by a thick furry scruff and a pair of pointed ears. He turned to Taako, his eyes glowing blood red even in the lingering twilight.

Despite having just witnessed the transformation, Taako felt a sudden rush of panic flood his veins at the sight of a huge wolf with its sights trained on him.

“F-fuck!” He shouted, scrambling to his feet and backing away very slowly.

The wolf advanced towards him. Distracted by the more dramatic changes, Taako hadn’t noticed the difference in size until now. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Taako was normally only about a head shorter than his dearly departed consort, but compared to this gigantic wolf, Taako barely stood level to its haunches.

The elven wizard began to literally tremble in his high heeled boots as the wolf fixed its blood red eyes upon him.

‘Uh, Taako, are you okay? It’s just me, remember?’

Taako herd Kravitz’s voice and felt the faint tingling sensation on the back of his neck that accompanied the use of magic telepathy. He looked into the wolf’s eyes again, his face was not very expressive, but Taako could see the concern in the drooping ears and plaintive eyes.

Kravitz. This was still Kravitz.

“I-I’m fine. Just a little startled. You didn’t mention you were going to get that… big.”

“The whole point is to be intimidating, I thought bigger would be better.”

“Oh, right.”

They stood there for a moment. Looking eye to eye. Taako could hear Kravitz breathing, even from a whole three feet away. His very presence was overwhelming.

“So, what do you think? Is it convincing?”

“Ve-very,” Taako confirmed. “I mean, it’s not as perfect as it would be if I’d cast the spell, but your run-of-the-mill necromancer would shit a brick if he saw you coming.”

The wolf snorted at that, it’s dark lips pulling back into something almost like a smile.

Taako swallowed and took a small step towards Kravitz.

“Do you mind if I get a closer look? Any good polymorph depends on the fine details.”

“Please, I could use any feedback you’ve got.”

Taako reached a shaking hand towards the mass of fur collected around Kravitz's neck. He buried his fingers into the ruff, it was silky, soft, and incredibly fluffy.

Before Taako could think better of the impulse, he threw his arms around Kravitz’s neck, nuzzling into the fur. It was like dropping face first into the contents of the world’s best pillow.

Kravitz gave a surprised “Arwk”. This time the sound coming from the wolf and not through the telepathic connection.

“This is good. Really good. Still cold, but that kinda works for a hellhound.”

Taako tore himself away from the luxurious fur and reached up to hold the underside of Kravitz’s snout.

“Open?”

Kravitz obeyed, parting his huge jaws to reveal a long line of razor-sharp fangs.

Taako whimpered involuntarily, he could feel his pulse skyrocketing again.

Taako closed his eyes and tried to force the feelings down. It was just Kravitz. There’s nothing to be scared about.

Unless… was it just fear?

“What’s wrong? Is it my breath?” Kravitz asked.

“Ng-no. Just, lots of teeth… and I think I could fit my whole head in here…”

Taako tried it, leaning in just far enough that his throat was lined up with the bottom row of fangs.

Kravitz made a confused “Rrawa?” sound, but he didn’t dare move an inch with his teeth so close to Taako’s jugular.

Taako pulled back and gently closed Kravitz’s mouth with his hands. Taako moved to walk a lazy circle around Kravitz and the wolf turned to follow him, pointed ears tilting back apprehensively. There was something in the air now, Kravitz could smell it, but he couldn’t tell what it was or where it was coming from. Not yet.

Taako completed his observations checking over every nook and cranny for wolfy-ness.

“It looks basically perfect, I’ll give you that, but looking is illusion, not transmutation. If you did it right you should feel like a wolf, not just look like one,” Taako explained. “Focus on your senses. Hearing should be way up, so should smell, I think. You’ve probably also lost, like, half the colour spectrum, but you can see in the dark really good.”

“Right…”

Kravitz nodded and tried to bring all those senses to the forefront.

“I can hear… your heartbeat… it’s really loud and fast. Are you still scared?”

Taako swallowed, and Kravitz heard that too.

“Something like that… and how about scent?”

“I smell… grass, flowers…” Kravitz tilted his head towards the remains of the dinner they had eaten… “-food, and...” Kravitz butted his head up against Taako’s chest and belly. “Mate.”

“Pffft, mate?” Taako asked with a laugh. “What does that even smell like?”

“I don’t know, I just feel it.”

Kravitz pushed forward, seeking out the centre of the smell that was starting to overpower all the others.

The next thing Kravitz knew, Taako was laying on his back in the grass, and his snout was firmly planted between the wizard’s upper thighs.

Kravitz’s regular brain knew he should take a huge step back, but his new instincts were urging him to suss out the sent.

Salt?... sweat, hormones… arousal.

His mate needed him.

Kravitz raised his head, his canine eyes meeting Taako’s

“Uh… well, I guess you sniffed me out, huh? That probably means it’s all working. So, A+ on that one from good old professor Taako…yeah.”

Kravitz licked his lips and stared.

“Don’t give me that look! You’re the one who turned into a big wolf thing!”

“How are you getting turned on by this?”

“I don’t know! You’re just big suddenly, and I’m really small, and you have big sharp teeth, and you could probably kill me with them and…” Taako gulped. “Ugh. I’ve got to see...”

With that slightly ominous remark, Taako dug his heels into the grass and ducked under Kravitz’s forepaws. Kravitz felt Taako’s hands on his belly, following it down all the way to-

Kravitz barked sharply as Taako’s small and dexterous hands curled around the base of the heavy sheath hanging between his two back legs.

Kravitz had copied the corporeal form of a wolf down to the last details just because it was simpler than deciding if he should include this or that. He’d never even considered the possibility of that part of his anatomy seeing use in this form.

“Taako! What the hell?!”

Taako’s hands kept moving, one travelling higher towards the head of his sheath while the other explored downward, cradling his furry balls.

Kravitz clenched his jaw. He should tell Taako to stop, this was just nuts, but the earnest curiosity in Taako’s explorations was making him hesitate.

Between Taako’s shameless touching and the scent of arousal in the air, nature was starting to take its course.

“F-fuck!” Taako stammered.

“Taako?” Kravitz asked, ducking his head to try to get a look between his legs, but his quadrupedal body wouldn’t quite bend enough for him to see what Taako was doing.

Taako had both hands on Kravitz’s shaft now. The sheath had pulled back and the full extent of his canine cock was now visible.

Taako tucked his folded legs underneath him and lined up his body with Kravitz’s cock to get a size comparison. The pointed tip ended up resting just shy of Taako’s ribs.

“Fuck,” Taako repeated, with more feeling this time. He took a second look at the unfamiliar shape, it was a lot more angular than a human’s and seemed to have three separate sections, the pointed tip, a fat shaft, then an extra thick bit at the bottom where he could feel Kravitz’s phantom pulse the strongest.

Taako could feel the saliva starting to build up in his mouth like it did when he was anticipating a delicious meal. Only this time what was on the table was his boyfriend's massive wolf cock.

Taako opened his mouth as wide as he could and closed his lips around as much of the tip as he could fit, which turned out to be only about half of it.

Kravitz shuddered. With only his sense of touch to go on, he was only vaguely aware of how dramatic the scale difference was, but the fact that Taako could fit all his human dick into his mouth and only half the tip of this one, was illustrative enough.

Taako pulled back, swallowing the load of pre-cum filling his mouth before he choked on it.

Taako took another pensive look at it as the last vestiges of his self-preservation instincts did battle with the sudden tide of lust that was threatening to pull him under.

“Kravitz, I need this in me.”

“What.”

Taako rolled out from under Kravitz and pulled himself up on trembling legs. He traced a finger down the front of his blouse, white energy swirled around his fingertips as the simple fabric was morphed into a series of gold bangles decorating the length of his arms and a tight leather collar fastened around his throat.

Taako touched his hip, and his shorts, thigh-high socks and boots vanished, replaced by another set of bangles around his ankles. Next, Taako pulled an elastic out of his hair and ran his fingers through it vigorously until it was so tangled that it looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

In the space of about two minutes, Taako had transformed his casual outfit into something that should only be worn in a sex club.

Taako dropped back down to his knees, holding his legs open, his cock standing straight up against his lower tummy.

Had Kravitz come home from a day of reaping to find Taako laid out like this, there wouldn’t have been a force strong enough to keep him from taking everything that Taako was offering, but there were one or two little factors in this situation that made what Taako was asking impossible.

“No,” Kravitz replied firmly.

“Please?”

“No! It’s almost as big as you are! As wonderful as it would be to have you join me on the astral plane, I’m not about to let it happen doing something like this!”

“You’re not going to kill me,” Taako said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m magic, remember? I’ll just rearrange a few things.”

“Rearrange a few things?!”

“Yeah, it’s not even a trip homie. I can take it,” Taako insisted, pulling himself up into a strait-backed posture. “You trust me, right?”

Kravitz’s groaned and his ears folded down. “You had to put it like that, didn’t you?”

“I’m the best there is at what I do! I transformed into a T-rex once! I can handle it.”

Kravitz sighed deeply, the force of it billowing through the grass below his head.

“Maybe. But we aren’t doing anything when I look like this.”

Taako perked up as if he meant to interject, but before he could, Kravitz had started to change again. The fur along his back and face retreated, his bone structure reforming back into that of a biped.

The transformation made it about halfway through, then suddenly stalled before it got to Kravitz’s arms and legs, leaving him with furry claw-tipped fingers and a pair of dog-like hind legs.

Kravitz stood up, shifting the bulk of his body weight onto his back paws. He hadn’t shrunk in the process, leaving this new hybrid form towering over a completely speechless Taako.

“There, this is much better. Don’t you think?”

Taako’s eyes darted down between Kravitz’s legs. Nothing had changed there. So, he could hardly complain.

Kravitz dropped down onto his forepaws and advanced on Taako.

“Holy shit…” Taako exclaimed breathlessly as he dropped back onto his elbows. Everything from the tips of his ears to his feet trembling with nervous tension.

He gently took one of Kravitz's paws and guided the claws down his bare chest, the sharp points passing harmlessly over his skin.

Taking the hint, Kravitz repeated the motion, lightly pawing at Taako’s shoulders and belly and earning a few keening moans.

“You still seem frightened,” Kravitz murmured. He tried to cup Taako’s cheek in his hand, but his paw was so large that he had to hold the whole side of Taako’s head instead.

“I am, but it’s good, really good,” Taako replied.

It was nice to be able to read Kravitz’s expression again. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were pursed, but there was also an intense look in his eyes, a faint tinge of hunger.

Kravitz bent is hind legs a little, repeating the experiment Taako had tried now that he could see the results as well. He lined himself up, growling under his breath when he saw the tip resting on Taako’s sternum.

“I really don’t think this is going to work.”

“Nope, we already had that argument, I won,” Taako replied.

The white light returned to Taako’s fingertips, and when they closed around the middle of Kravitz’s shaft, his palms were coated in a thick, transparent liquid.

“Anyway, we can always stop if something goes wrong…” Taako murmured as he got to work coating the entire thing in lube, mixing in a little of the pre-cum slowly dripping from the angled opening at the top. “You won’t hurt me if you can help it, right? So, there’s nothing to worry about.” Taako tilted his head to the side and batted his mascara enhanced eyelashes.

Kravitz knew that talking Taako out of something once he had made up his mind was like trying to herd a cat, but he’d still had to try.

Kravitz’s fingers wrapped around the entirety of Taako’s upper thigh, and he pulled the whole leg up. He leaned in, intending to insert his fingers to help prepare until he realised that his new claws would make that a very bad idea.

Taako wasn’t resisting though, which was a tiny bit worrying, but something Kravitz would have to think about later.

Kravitz grabbed Taako around the middle and rolled over onto his back, swapping their positions, so he was the one laying in the grass with a mildly stunned Taako in his lap.

“Fine, if you want it you can have it, but you’ll have to take it yourself,” Kravitz explained, “I’d help but...” he waved his claw-tipped fingers, then crossed both arms behind his head and added, “Go for it, thug.”

Taako pouted. Though he was mostly offended at having his catchphrase stolen.

“Rude.”

Taako went back to his preparations, one hand still spreading an even coating of lube over Kravitz's cock while the other he tucked between his legs and dipped his fingers into his entrance.

Taako started rocking his hips just slightly, rubbing the underside of his cock up against Kravitz's as he fingered himself open.

Kravitz dug his claws into the grass. It was tough to just lay there and watch, but he was absolutely decided that Taako would have to attempt this by himself.

Taako pulled his fingers out with a soft moan and looked over at Kravitz through half-lidded eyes. The whole display had been mostly for show. Nothing would really prepare him to take the massive girth resting against his tummy, but it was worth it to see the growing anticipation on Kravitz’s face.

“I suppose it’s time to prove I was right…” Taako murmured. He gave Kravitz's cock a final reassuring squeeze and a quick kiss before letting go.

Taako had to strengthen his legs to get enough height to line himself up. He left his hands on Kravitz’s chest, adopting a bent over position that would have been very difficult to hold for even a slightly less flexible person.

After one last deep breath, Taako bent his knees and eased himself down onto Kravitz’s cock.

Two inches in, Taako let out a pained whimper. Kravitz reached for him and Taako caught his paws with his hands, pushing back against them as he dropped down even further.

Taako shuddered, he could feel every single ridge and curve filling him up. By the feel of things, he was just about getting to the second widest part right around the middle.

It hurt, but the pain didn’t register the same way a blow from a weapon or a blast from a stave did, the ache was deep inside him and was out-paced by the flood of pleasure as all his sweet spots were hit by the massive girth he was filling himself up with.

White light coursed through Taako’s veins as he made dozens of tiny changes to his body, just enough to prevent injuring anything vital.

At last, Taako made it to the end of the shaft, leaving only the fattest part at the very base, the knot.

Taako settled on his knees. He was breathing like he had just run a marathon and a thin trail of drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Kravitz’s fangs were clenched to the point his jaw was aching. It was like a vice was wrapped around his dick, except for the warmth and pliability.  
  
Still, he might not have believed it if the proof wasn’t right there in front of his eyes, including a bulge in Taako’s lower tummy that showed a faint outline of what was nestled inside him.

“Huung…”

“Taako?”

Hearing his name, Taako sat up a little. He was still holding Kravitz’s paws, so he moved them to his hips, where his claws pressed into the grooves.

Taako swallowed, gathering what scraps of energy he could to try to get his body moving, with minimal results.

“Hey… skele-man... a-ah a lit-little help?” Taako pleaded.

“Are you really okay?”

“Kravitz, please? I can’t… I can’t move my legs…”

Kravitz growled through his teeth. “We should stop.”

“No, no, this is amazing. I’m fine, I just need help, please?

Taako braced himself against Kravitz's chest and stared beseechingly at him. His eyes were watering a little at the corners, he was clearly hurting, but Taako utterly refused to back down.

“H-how about for your mate?” Taako asked.

Mate?

The part of Kravitz’s mind that was still in wolf mode perked up.

Kravitz still had the sense of smell he’d gained when he swapped forms, though all the background scents were overpowered by the arousal and fear radiating off Taako.

There was something else under that though. Something that was drawing out a hungry, borderline possessive urge.

Kravitz sat up, his claws digging into Taako’s thighs just slightly as he licked a stripe up Taako’s neck.

“Mine,” Kravitz growled the single word in a tone so low it almost didn’t sound like his voice anymore.

Taako shuddered and clumsily twined his fingers into Kravitz’s hair.

“Un-huh, every bit of me,” Taako confirmed breathlessly.

Kravitz looked down at where their bodies met and the tiny bulge at the base of his cock that his insatiable mate hadn’t been able to fit in yet. But of course, that part didn’t happen till later.

“Do you want me to beg? Cuz I’d rather not, h-honestly,” Taako whined.

“Shhh…”

Kravitz kissed his mate firmly. Not only could he smell Taako, but he could taste him too, and it was a thoroughly pleasant taste at that. It was hard to describe in human language, accosting his senses in a way wholly different than food or perfume.

He wanted more. He wanted all of it.

“You know what to say if you want to stop,” Kravitz reminded Taako firmly.

Taako nodded, biting down on his tongue so he didn’t make a snarky remark that might spoil the moment.

Kravitz took his time finding the best way to hold Taako before settling on his sides just under his rib cage. He lifted Taako slowly, it felt wrong, moving Taako around as if he were just a lifeless doll, but he seemed more than okay with it.

Kravitz pulled Taako up until about half his length was out. He shared one last hesitant glance with Taako. Taako’s mouth was hanging open slightly and he was breathing heavily, but his eyes were clear and focused.

Kravitz thrust up one inch at a time and he was shocked by how smoothly it slid back in. Whatever Taako had done to himself had clearly worked wonders.

Kravitz’s knot bumped up against Taako’s entrance and Taako moaned loudly as it slipped in a tiny bit further. Encouraged by the sound, Kravitz repeated the motion, faster this time, setting into a rhythm.

Despite technically being on top, Taako wasn’t really riding Kravitz so much as he was being held up by two massive furry paws and fucked.

Taako had his head thrown back, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his gaze unfocused. He was so caught up in what was happening to him, he wasn’t really looking at anything.

“Still doing good?” Kravitz asked.

Taako swallowed hard, his hands sliding down to Kravitz’s shoulders and gripping them tightly.

“I can feel you in every part of my body. Don’t stop.”

Kravitz nodded. He understood that statement fully because he could also feel every twitch and shudder Taako gave somewhere along the length of his cock, down to the uneven falls of his breathing and racing heartbeat.

Kravitz still couldn’t get used to how small Taako was in comparison. Especially his wrists and legs and his pretty little dick absolutely dwarfed by the shadow of the one inside of him.

Normally Kravitz was absolutely attentive to Taako’s needs when he was on top, but his brand-new claws made the prospect of helping Taako along a little hard to imagine.

“Do you want me to...?” Kravitz asked glancing meaningfully between Taako’s legs.

“N-no!” Taako insisted with a firm shake of his head. “I-I’m almost there...”

Kravitz nodded. Taako really did look like he was about to fall apart right there in his arms. He had loosened up considerably in the process, physically and mentally, taking each thrust with his own buck of the hips. It was like he was ready for something more.

Kravitz eased his hands off Taako’s sides, leaving him sitting still in his lap for a second.

“Do you want more?” Kravitz asked

“Fuck yes!” Taako replied immediately, his eyes sparkling with excitement,

“Then we better get you on your knees.”

With his mate’s help, Kravitz gently manipulated Taako till he was facing away from him.

The view from the back was just as good as it had been from the front, Taako’s gorgeous blond locks trailing down off his shoulders and the thick base of Kravitz’s cock buried to the hilt in his ass.

One way or the other, this image was going to haunt Kravitz.

Bracing one paw against Taako’s chest and pushing off from the grass with the other, Kravitz was able to flip them both over onto their hands and knees. He straightened up right away, leaving Taako the only one on all fours.

The master chef whimpered and rested his forehead on his elbow. “We’re giving a whole different meaning to doggy-style today...”

“Hush,” Kravitz murmured. Taking hold of Taako’s hips again and picking right back up where they left off.

Taako moaned and whimpered while Kravitz listened closely, waiting for that very particular sound Taako always made right when he was on the edge. A distinctive cry that he treasured hearing.

It wasn’t a pretty sound, but that’s what Kravitz loved best about it. His prim and very particular Taako would never make a sound like that unless his guard was completely down and he had given himself over entirely to the moment. To him.

Then Kravitz heard it, and everything happened all at once.

He dug his claws into Taako’s hips, leaving shallow scratch marks on his skin and putting extra force behind one final thrust.

Taako yelped, But the second of distress vanished as soon as his body adjusted around the knot he had just taken. Taako gave one final shudder as he came, his head falling towards the grass and his eyes watering from the intense surge of pleasure.

Kravitz wasn’t doing a whole lot better, he hadn’t been expecting the heat around the very bottom of his cock to set off the reaction it did.

He growled fiercely, unable to hold back the wave of pleasure that overtook him. The orgasm felt far different to his human ones, the sharp spike was more of a plateau, keeping its pace as his cock pulsed inside of Taako.

Taako laid face down in the grass. Kravitz might not have figured out what was happening quite yet, but Taako had the benefit of being on the receiving end to help clue him in.

Taako could feel it pouring into his body, filling him up even further. Like the rest of Kravitz, it ran cold, an odd feeling to get used to, but one Taako had learned to love. The mouthful of pre-cum he’d swallowed earlier proved to be almost nothing compared to the main event.

Sensing something was up, Kravitz tried to pull out, freezing instantly when Taako screamed, “Stop!”

Kravitz swallowed, afraid to even blink lest he hurt Taako.

“Sorry, big boy, it… it’s not going to come out yet. We... we’re tied now.”

“Tied?”

“Y-yeah… it’s a dog thing. You can’t have your mate getting away before you finish breeding them. Y’know?”

“Breeding?”

Kravitz’s cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as the pieces fell into place.

“How do you know so much about this?” Kravitz asked.

“Help me up?” Taako whined, patting the back of one of Kravitz's paws.

Kravitz looked down where Taako was touching him, suddenly noticing the blood dripping down Taako’s bare thighs.

“S-shit!”

He wrapped both arms around Taako and sat down in the grass, settling his partner into his lap and leaning in to examine the damage.

“It’s just a few scratches, big guy…” Taako murmured.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, remember that time you tried to kill me with a crystal bomb that almost ruptured all my internal organs at once? I think we can let a few love scratches be bygones, kemosabe.”

Kravitz had to bite down on his tongue to repress his grin. “Don’t make me laugh. We need to fix this...”

“Do we?” Taako mused.

Kravis very slowly tried pulling out again, but even though he got a very interesting moan out of Taako for the effort, his fully swollen knot refused to budge.

“Fuck.”

“Mmmhmmm, I think you almost had it there. You could try again?” Taako suggested. Even though they were sitting back to front, Kravitz could hear the grin in his tone.

“I could change back,” Kravitz surmised. If his body were normal, he would just slide out of Taako like usual.

“Can you change back?”

Kravitz closed his eyes and gave it a shot, but no matter how hard he tried, that low thrum in the back of his mind and the throbbing between his legs would not allow him the focus he needed.

“Casting a spell while having an extended orgasm would be quite the trick,” Taako mused.

Kravitz sighed heavily and tightened his bear-hug around Taako.

Taako reached up behind his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Kravitz's neck.

“There’s no reason to rush it, let’s just let nature do it’s nasty thing,” Taako suggested.

Kravitz nodded, he didn’t have much choice one way or the other. As soon as he was able to pull out everything he was putting in would come out again. Taako’s inner thighs would be an absolute mess, dripping with his-

Taako gasped and arched his back. “S-shit. I really felt that one. Heh… Something on your mind?”

Kravitz gently covered Taako’s mouth with part of a paw and murmured, “Shush.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, the slow-burn waves of pleasure settled and Kravitz managed to extricate himself from Taako and lay him out on the grass in the recovery position. Taako insisted that it wasn’t necessary but didn’t have the willpower to move on his own yet anyway.

Finally able to focus, Kravitz shifted forms again. Banishing the last of his fur and clothing himself in his usual suit and cape.

The sun had set some time ago. Kravitz couldn’t remember seeing it go, but then, he had been a little distracted.

Kravitz kneeled beside Taako, looking him over carefully, but the only wounds he could find were the scratches on his hips.

“I told you I’m fine…” Taako insisted.

“Can you walk?”

Taako thought about it for a moment then leisurely sat up.

“Tch… yeah.”

He magically re-dressed himself, but with the notable substitution of a knee-length skirt for his shorts, and as Kravitz noticed while Taako was standing back up, a total lack of underwear.

Taako pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail and straightened out his shirt.

“On a scale from one to ten, how much do I still look like I just fucked a werewolf?”

Kravitz looked him over. “Maybe a five? Could be werewolf or drunk…”

Kravitz trailed off, noticing a thin line of something in the corner of Taako’s mouth.

“Here… you’ve got a little-”

He reached up to wipe it away, but as soon as he had it on his fingers, Kravitz noticed the colour and consistency.

“Ta…Taako?” He stammered.

That had to be from before. That... that wasn’t possible...

Taako licked his lips.

“Don’t think about it too hard…” Taako suggested, falling in beside Kravitz so he could lean on him for support on the walk back. “Also, tell Keven I owe him one.”


End file.
